


Я, он и его гребаный тренч

by KisVani



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>При чтении арки Ashes and Dust in the City of Angels я поняла, что только раз (ну...два, собственно в сцене: "Я тебе новый тренч купил") Константина показали без плаща хотя основную часть времени Джон там в оргиях участвовал. Это и породило мысль о том, что тренч он вообще снимал только в крайних случаях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я, он и его гребаный тренч

Проснулся Стэнли из-за ощущения чужого взгляда. Еще не успев потянуться к тревожной кнопке или оружию, он почувствовал знакомый запах сигарет и чего-то, что, по его мнению, больше всего напоминало привкус речного ила и застарелой грязи.

Почувствовал и слегка расслабился.

— Джон, — прошептал Стэнли.

— А ты ждал кого-то другого? — раздался насмешливый голос с британским акцентом, и матрас прогнулся под весом еще одного тела.

Запах того, что напоминало об иле, стал сильнее. Стэнли скрипнул зубами: он знал, что его источником был плащ Джона, который он, по всей видимости, не снимал даже в Аду. Не говоря уже о вокзалах, портах, барах, грязных подворотнях и БДСМ-клубах. Не так давно Стэнли попытался подарить своему любимому новый тренчкот, но Джон со смехом отказался. А теперь Константин лез к Стэнли с поцелуями и намерением продолжить все сексом… но на кровать он забрался полностью одетым.

— Джон Константин, я тебя люблю, но сними свой гребаный плащ, — сказал Стэнли.

— Нифига, — ответил Джон, царапая его шею щетиной, — любишь меня — люби и мой тренч.

— Не в чистой постели же! И чем тебе не подошел новый плащ? Он же был точно такой же, просто… новый. И не грязный.

Джон отстранился, и Стэнли перевел дыхание, рассматривая Константина в неярком лунном свете. Если этот придурок сейчас скажет какую-нибудь глупость, то с ним придется что-то делать. А он ведь обязательно скажет, это в его природе.

— Слушай, — проникновенно начал Джон, — наши отношения с этим тренчем длятся очень долго. И мы с ним никогда не расставались!

Стэнли мысленно воззвал ко всем силам Вселенной, интересуясь, действительно ли Константин — это его наказание за грехи.

— Но ради тебя, — продолжил Джон, — так и быть, я его сейчас сниму. Но только потому, что ты настаиваешь!

— Спасибо! — быстро отреагировал Стэнли. — Снимай его, снимай все остальное и иди сюда.

— А они еще говорят, что это я контрол-фрик, — хмыкнул Джон, но плащ все-таки снял.

И повесил на спинку кровати.

 

В этот момент Стэнли понял, что их отношения с Джоном когда-нибудь закончатся убийством.


End file.
